Whisper on the Mountain
by madur etoile
Summary: Ayasha's mom left long ago and she has finally heard from her. She is ver sick and Ayasha has the power to heal. Will she be able to save her?
1. Under Stars Bright

"Shhhh" I hushed my brother, Ryu. "I don't know why I bother bringing you." He looked up at me with his dark brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. "Maybe, my dear sister, it is because you need ME to open the lock." He beamed and I sighed. The sparkling white snow crunched beneath our feet as we walked upon it, the stars above us blazing in the clear night sky. A shooting star zoomed across the sky. I silently made a wish.   
  
"Now be quiet dear brother." He smiled wryly but to my amazement, shut his trap. I slowed my breath. The guard snored loudly on his chair. "Humph, some guard." I mumbled to myself before quietly sneaking by him, finally making it to the stables. "Okay Ryu time to do your jo-" I turned around slowly, afraid of what I was going to see. There, was Ryu, making faces at the sleeping guard. I lunged, dragging him as quietly as I could, out of sight, and hopefully ear shot.   
  
"If you EVER do that again I'll-"I began, but he just grinned. "You need me and you know it." I just laughed. "I can do other things besides not bring you, dear brother of mine. I would have thought you would have learned that after 14 years of my company." He gulped. "Good, now do your job." He grumbled, but obliged, walking up to the stable door, where he placed his great callused hand upon the lock. Great blue threads-as I call them-flowed from his hand, infusing into the lock. Sweat dripped down his face, as he poured more of his threads into the lock. At last, the lock opened.   
  
"Thumbs up." I smiled, snickering a little. Ryu growled, trying to catch his breath. I walked by him, going into the great stables. The horses snorted in greeting, but I ignored all but one. My Asta. I rubbed her soft white muzzle. She was a paint, brown and white. My favorite horse. My friend. She pushed at me with her muzzle, signaling that she wanted a treat. "Alright alright" I laughed as I reached into my pocket pulling out a sugar cube and holding it in my small palm for her. Her wet pink tongue lapped it up. She whinnied happily. I grabbed a brush, stroking her great muscular body. After I had finished with that, I carefully led her out of her stall into the night.   
  
"You know girls aren't supposed to be ridding so why do ya do it?" Ryu asked as he tried to warm himself. "Why shouldn't I? I love horses as much as any man, probably more. Yet I can't ride one cause I'm a 'girl'. I scowled mounting Asta. "Just asking. " He smiled and stifled a yawn. "Well if my jobs done here, I think I shall be go'n to sleep." I waved goodbye as Ryu, still yawning, set off across the snow to the house.   
  
I patted Asta's spotted neck. "Lets ride." I whispered into her flickering ear. Her shrill whistle echoed throughout the town, as she reared and sprinted forward. Luckily, everyone, used to the noise by now considering I did this quite often, thought it just to be one of the horses riled up.   
  
AN: Yeah I know my chapters are short, what can I say? I just don't usually write long chapters, sorry bout that. I'll try my best to write longer chappies. REVIEW!! REVIEW OR ELSE~DU BIST TOT! Pllllleeeeeeeeeze pretty pretty pleeze! I need suggestions BADLY! Anything at all!! ANYTHING!! HELP ME!!! 


	2. Amber Threads

The rays of the early morning's sun shown down through my window. I grumbled as I rolled over. "Breakfast!" A deep roar bellowed through the house. A smile lit my face as I tried to get out of bed, sounds easier than it is. The voice, if you were wondering, belongs to my Da the only parental figure I have in my life. My mum left long ago, for no apparent reason, before I can even remember. I don't even know what she looks like, and Da doesn't talk of her. To this day I wonder where she is, how she's doing. Is she alive? Dead? "Ayasha get down here NOW!" I giggled as I quickly got dressed. I went over to my mirror, elegant designs sketched in it's fine red wood. I brushed out my red-black streaked- curly hair, putting it into a bun.   
  
I glided down the stair's railing, the smell of heavenly pancakes and sausage in the air. Pancakes. Yum. I sat down in the kitchen next to Ryu and Da. "We need to go into town today, pick up some supplies." My da mumbled through bites of pancakes. "Pass the syrup." I asked Ryu as my da continued "So do your chorus right away so we can be on our way." I sighed. Chorus, the horror. I finished my pancakes and headed outside into the chilly morning air, off to my doom.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I hate these things" I scowled as we hit another bump in the road. My da turned and looked at me, face grave. "You know we have to use this carriage, you aren't allowed to ride." I sighed as I nearly fell out of my seat again. Finally an hour later we arrived in Swanraed. "Thank goodness!" I cried as I tumbled out of that dratted thing, and took off down the streets of town, looking eagerly in the windows of shops. "Wait up little lady." My da shouted after me, Ryu snickering behind. I stopped, sadly, and waited for them. Why did this town have to be so damn evil? Women couldn't do ANYTHING!! I can't even go anywhere without a male escort!!  
  
"Now we need to get some fresh fruit and vegetables, you two can do that." My da explained whilst he handed us some Palos.  
  
"Aye aye sir!" Ryu said, saluting da, before grabbing me by the arm and heading off. "Now lets see, Mrs. Farlson has the BEST crops in town, lets go there shall we?"  
  
"If we must." I grumbled. And he couldn't help but grin. "Fine fine, afterwards we can go look at some other shops, although I won't like it one bit."   
  
I grinned, before squeezing Ryu in my death hug. "Thank you! Now lets go get those darn veggies." We both smiled before racing off to Mrs. Farlson's shop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's the hold up!?" One man growled angrily from his carriage. I looked around as Ryu and I squeezed through the traffic jam. "Get a move on!" Another angry person shouted.   
  
I looked up at Ryu. "Why do you think the traffic isn't moving??" He looked down at me, into my hazel eyes. "I don't know, could be anything." This made us both exceedingly curious and so we quickened our pace, making our way to the cause of the jam. There in the middle of the road, was a horse on it's side, panting heavily as sweat poured down its' flanks.   
  
"You poor thing!" I cried as I ran into the street. No one tried to stop me, they just watched me wonderingly. I looked down upon the poor animal. Touching its' forehead, I found it to be burning hot. It whinnied, frightened. "Shh." I whispered calmly to it. "I'll help you." I extended my hand so it once again touched the ill animals' forehead. I closed my eyes, looking deep into the animals' mind, and body. Finally, after many long minutes, I found the source of the pain. The deadly disease Colic, deadliest disease known to horses. I jolted back in pain, as I too felt the animals' suffering. I took a deep breath, and placed my hand again on its' forehead. Struggling against the pain, I poured my amber 'threads' into its' body. It slowly wrapped around the horse, soaking into its' fur, evaporating the sweat as it went along. Finally, after a quarter of an hour, my work was done.   
  
"Magic user." Someone whispered in the crowd, and so now everyone was whispering amongst themselves. I ignored them and helped the horse up. "There ya go fella." I whispered to him. He whinnied his thanks-the last thing I remember hearing before I fell to the ground, swallowed by darkness.  
  
AN: Still short, but this is usually all I write, so get used to it. Anyways, I have a really nice plot going, at least I think so, and I hope once I get it in motion people will like it. Please review!!! OR ELSE!! MOOHAHHAHAHA!! Okay, *ahem* yes…got a little carried away, so if ye don't want me getting you in the dead of night-REVIEW!!  
  
Gothamin: THEY ARE MY NAMES!! And I'm glad ye think the story so far so totally pebbles! Makes me ever sho jolli! And no-you cannot call me thaur.  
  
Ruby: Many of your questions will be answered in time. The main character is Ryusha. She's 14, as it says in the first chappie…well kinda. THANX EVERY SHO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!! I LOOK FORWARD TO MORE REVIEWS!! *gives Ruby some sugar* This is your reward for reviewing! Lol.  
  
Me: I guess it kind of is like that, but I'm trying not to copy it. Don't worry, I'll try to get and get a lot of information into the chapters, if need be I'll do a flashback. But now you know her name at leastJ The plot is starting to unfold now, so I'm happyJ 


	3. The Diary

"Ayasha…Ayasha…wake up dammit!" I stiffened and shot up, staring at the speaker. It was Ryu. "Oh good, your awake." he smiled, brushing back his blonde hair, he always did that when he was nervous or excited. I looked around. I was in my room. "Why am I-" Then I remembered everything. "Oh." I frowned. He nodded. "Yeah, you collapsed after you saved the horse. You know you shouldn't use you magic in public, you know what people think of magic users." I sighed. "It isn't fair. I couldn't just let the horse die because people think we're freaks!" Ryu put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder. His face was stern. I'd never seen him like that. "I know, it isn't fair, but life isn't fair." I nodded sadly, and laid back down.   
  
"Here, you should eat something." Ryu said handing me some soup. I took it gladly and began to sip it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How you felling sweetheart?" My da asked, feeling my head for any signs of fever. "I'm fine da." He smiled. "Glad to hear it, now you just get some rest, k?" I nodded, and he left.   
  
I looked outside my window, the night sky was clear again. I remembered the night before, when I had seen the falling star. Well, it couldn't hurt to tell you what I wished for, could it? Well, I wished to see my mum. I missed her. I just hope she's alive, and happy. With that I fell to sleep, dreaming of my mum.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next few days I rested, regaining my strength. Now I finally had enough strength to make it out of bed. I ventured outside, breathing in the fresh air. I set off on a walk through Mindori forest, enjoying the snow covered trees and valleys. I walked for another 3 miles before I came to my spot. It was a great tree, branches twisting this way and that making it look like a swirling vortex of doom. I climbed up its' boughs and made my way to its' top. The winter's breeze blew hard and relentless, so I retreated to a lower branch where I gazed at the splendor of the valley, thinking.   
  
After an hour of this I became bored and so set off for the house again. Upon arrival I found Ryu. "Oh there you are!" He smiled excitedly. "You got some mail today! See look!" he said whilst he waved the letter in my face. "Well give it to me then!" I giggled as I snatched it from him. "Who's it from?" he asked curiously. "I'll know once I've read it." We laughed and I opened it.   
  
Dear Children-Ayasha and Ryu,  
  
I'm sorry I never had a chance to visit at all, but I couldn't see him. Anyways, I know you probably don't remember me. I bet the pig doesn't even talk about me does he? Well, I just wanted to know if you two could come and visit me before I…die. I'm sick you see, and I don't have too much longer. Year at most. I want to see my children before I die. I feel bad enough leaving you two with him, without you not knowing your mother. Go to the capital, Forantang, to the black smith's shop. Tell him who you are, and he'll lead you to me. Please come and see me. It would make an old woman very happy.   
  
Your mother,  
  
Frella Longenton (sorry, didn't want to keep your father's name)  
  
"Mom…" I gaped. I couldn't believe it! She was alive!! ALIVE!!! And I could HEAL!! I could save her! She wouldn't die and she could come and live with us, we would be one big happy family! Although, I wonder who she was referring to when she said 'him'. I bounded off to find da, I was just SO happy! "Da! Da!" I cried throughout the house till I finally found him in his study. "Da!" I cried again and he looked at me curiously. "What is it lass?" I smiled, almost bursting into tears at the thought of us all together. "Da! Mum's alive! ALIVE! I could go see her, save her! We could be a happy family again!" I smiled, but he frowned. I looked down at him. How could he be FROWNING!? Mum was alive! "Da..?" "You're not going." He growled, turning back to his work. I gasped. "DA! This is mum! Your WIFE! We can't just let her die!" He turned around, a fierce glow in his eyes. "We can and we will, now get!" Still gaping I stumbled out of his study, bursting into tears. I finally knew my mum was alright, and I wouldn't be able to see her…ever. She would die, and that would be that.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I rummaged through the old trunk in the attic. It was hers. I never had enough courage to look through it before, but now I did. I threw aside useless things, till I found something of interest. It was an old looking book, elegant gold designs plated the front, spelling Frella. The lock on it had rusted, and I carefully opened it, dust flying everywhere. I gasped. There, was my mum, and dad. She was beautiful. Her black curly hair going to her waist, her carefree smile lighting the picture up. She wore a great feathery hat and a scarlet dress. Da stood beside her, arm around her neck, blonde hair billowing in the wind. A tear splashed the page as I remembered what da had said.  
  
I flipped through the pages. It was a diary of when she was younger. It explained how she had met da, and went on about many things. I read, happy to know something of my mother. Soon I came to the last few pages of the book. I looked down, confused. On the other pages her writing had been elegant, neatly down. On these pages she was rushed, her words sloppy, some very hard to read. I looked down at the page, reading it aloud, not noticing the shadowy figure behind me.   
  
I'm here in the attic, hiding from him. How could he have done that? I thought we loved each other… I guess I was wrong. Had he faked it all the time? How could I have been so foolish! I've married him, had children with him. And he doesn't even care about me. Just my body. He disgusts me. I need to leave-before he…does it again. Rapes me. Uses me. Hurts me. I cry for my children who must grow up with him, but I can't bring them. I don't have enough money, they would die. But is it better to die then to live the lives they might live? I must try and forget them, they are lost to me now. I can do nothing. He's coming…I hear him. I shall leave tonight. Hopefully never to see him again-  
  
I reread it at least 5 times. I couldn't believe what I read. Had my da raped my mom!! Is that why I had never known her, why da never talked about her? But my da couldn't have-not him. He couldn't… The floor creaked and I turned around. There stood my da. "DA!" I screeched, before I calmed myself. "How long have you been there." He stared at me, frowning, face stern. "Long enough to know you know." I gulped. "Know wh-what?" He laughed. "Don't try and play games with me lass." He looked down at me for a second, smiling. "You are just like her, you know. You even look a like, besides your hair." I back away. He was starting to scare me. "Da..?" I asked, shaking. He smiled again. "Sorry lass, you know my secret." He then turned around. What was he doing? The door slammed, and I ran over to it. It was locked.   
  
AN: Longer yet again! Yeah!! I'm sho gut! Anyways, my plot is starting to unravel, so im the happiest person in the world! *dances about*   
  
Gothamin: *hands her sugar* I'd rather you not call me thaur, if you do, lets just say there will be no more sugar in your future. Im glad to hear you like my plot so far, and Im hoping you'll luv this chapter. I luv it.  
  
L'ananas: Sorry about that. I have a habit of changing the first letter in peoples' names, I don't know why. And it's Ryu. The girl is Ayasha. And I guess it is sorta like the Immortals series, but just a little, and only because of the threads. Im trying to not copy them, come up with my own thing. 


End file.
